el final de todo
by hikaros
Summary: la relacion de korra y mako no esta pasando por un buen momento y las cosas no tendran un buen final este one shot es un loca historia que se me ocurrio bueno espero que les guste


Esta historias no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo hago este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

El final de todo

Era un día muy frio y oscuro y no paraba de llover en la cuidad república, Mako veía como pasaban las los minutos y korra aún no llegaba a su cita el chico se había esforzado para que ese día fuera especial, quería solucionar los problemas con la avatar ya que la noche anterior habían tenido una fuerte discusión y las cosas no pasaban por su mejor momento

Después de mucho esperar salió del restaurante con algo de tristeza, en una de sus manos llevaba un gran ramo de rosas y en la otra una sombrilla, camino y camino por las frías y oscuras calles, sin pensarlo se encontró con korra la chica se veía muy feliz al lado de Iroh el maestro fuego se sintió traicionado, dejo caer al suelo el ramo de rosas y la sombrilla, no pudo aguantar las ganas y decidió confrontarlos

-¿Por qué korra?, yo pensé que era importante para ti, tus palabras bonitas solo fueron una ilusión yo que trate de cambiar mi forma de ser, de darte lo mejor de mí, pero para ti eso no fue suficiente - el chico sentía y traicionado y muy desilusionado

Korra se sorprendió mucho al ver a Mako allí parado junto a ella, por un momento entro en estado de shock pues era la última persona que quería ver estaba muy dolida, era cierto que lo había dejado plantado no tuvo el valor suficiente para asistir al restaurante o tal vez ese no era el momento indicado, la morena escondió su rostro detrás de la sombrilla – no dijo ni una palabra

Ya veo cual fue el motivo por el cual me dejaste esperando, yo como un tonto quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió anoche, teníamos la ilusión de que todo se pudiera solucionar, que el amor que sentíamos todo lo podía superar

-Lo siento mucho pero ya no puedo seguir con esta relación cada vez discutimos más, además estoy muy confundida, pensé que lo nuestro podía funcionar pero es difícil cuando no tienes tiempo te la pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en tu trabajo y yo con mis deberes de avatar, estarías mucho mejor con Asami, ella y tu hacen una muy buena pareja te la llevas mucho mejor con ella que conmigo- korra decía esas palabras llevada por su orgullo ya que no las sentía en su interior

La lluvia no dejaba de caer, Mako no podía entender el cambio tan repentino en la forma de actuar de korra parecía una chica totalmente extraña para el

Mako apretó muy fuerte sus puños lo que la avatar le había dicho lo lleno de mucha ira -¡MALDICION! no entiendes que yo solo te quiero a ti, pero ya me di de cuenta que solo jugaste conmigo, que para ti es más importante estar con Iroh, extrañó aquella chica que era cálida conmigo que siempre estaba a mi lado y con su forma impulsiva e imprudente se supo ganar mi corazón, por que llegamos a este punto, por que las cosas no pueden ser como hace algunos meses cuando tú y yo derrotamos al malvado Amón- el mako quería obtener todas las respuestas a sus preguntas buscaba ver los ojos de korra detrás de esa sombrilla

-Tú también tienes la culpa, algunas veces me trababas mal y siempre mal interpretabas las cosas Y ya estaba cansada de las contantes discusiones contigo todo era un caos- korra en ese momento quería salir corriendo de ese lugar

-Ya vete de aquí, comprende que corra esta conmigo, te lo pido de una muy buena manera vete de aquí y acepta con hombría la decisión de korra- Iroh se puso delante de por ningún motivo iba permitir que el maestro fuego le hiciera daño a la avatar

¡CALLATE IMBECIL! este no es tu asunto, esto es entre korra y yo- Mako estaba tan furioso y no era el mismo de siempre- tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí- el general Iroh estaba por atacar a Mako pero korra se lo impidió

-No te preocupes yo se me cuidar solo dijo korra a Iroh el chico se hizo aun lado pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Mako

-Korra por que no fuiste sincero conmigo, porque si no ibas a ir decidiste aceptar mi invitación, yo sé que no soy el mejor y que he cometido muchos errores en el pasado, pero yo hubiera dado todo por ti

- Ya no más, no sigas con esto comprende que ya nada se puede solucionar, enserio pensaba ir a platicar contigo pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo, esto tampoco es nada fácil para mí, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles

-si ya veo, con que esa es tu decisión, pero no pienso aceptarla voy recuperar a la antigua korra, esa chica que me hizo cambiar que entro en mi vida y la lleno de felicidad, esa chica con la cual compartía mis cosas, mis esperanzas e elusiones, que con sus besos me hacia estremecer

- Iroh tomo por la mano a korra- vamos acá, Mako no quiere entender que su noviazgo se terminó, no quiero verte triste, yo sé que esta situación te afecta mucho

¡SUELTALA!, no la toques- Mako llevado por la ira y el despecho le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Iroh tan fuerte fue el golpe de su labio salió algo de sangre e hizo que soltara la sombrilla que llevaba en su mano – ya vas a ver esto no se va a quedar así dijo el general se ponía en posición de batalla la lluvia se hizo más intensa y el cielo se iluminaba con los rayos

-Vamos de muéstrame que eres mucho mejor que yo- dijo Mako mientras con mucha ira y desprecio miraba a los ojos a Iroh

El general de una sus manos le lanzo una gran bola de fuego Mako, el chico de la bufanda también lanzo una fuerte llamarada, la lucha era intensa y ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido ,korra no podía creer lo que estaba viendo una fuerte pelea por su amor ella en el fondo sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a Mako pero estaba muy decepcionada y dolida el chico de la bufanda

Las llamas iban y venían, la pelea era muy fuerte y la noche oscura se iluminaba con el fuego proveniente del ataque de ambos maestros fuego, Mako con una de sus piernas lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de fuego era tan intensa que Iroh no la pudo esquivar y lo lanzo por los aires cayó encima de una carreta su ropa estaba algo rasgada pero su honor había sufrido un gran golpe

-Ya veo eres bueno, pero yo soy mucho mejor que tu korra y yo somos novios- dijo Iroh quería que Mako perdiera su concentración

-¡Cállate! y pelea, yo sé que korra está confundida y que tu solo te estas aprovechando ella dándole tu falsa amistad Mako miro a la avatar como queriendo que le dijera que todo era mentiras

En ese instante llevado por la ira Iroh aprovecho que Mako estaba distraído y con uno de sus dedos salió un rayo que le dio directamente al chico de la bufanda, korra en ese instante reacciono soltó la sombrilla y corrió muy rápido hacia donde estaba Mako ella quería evitar que el taque de Iroh impactara en el cuerpo de Mako pero no pudo hacer nada ya que ese rayo había alcanzado el pecho del chico de la bufanda

Mako callo de rodillas al suelo y luego su cuerpo estuvo totalmente tirado en el suelo korra se acercó muy rápido hacia donde estaba el chico de la bufanda se arrodillo en el suelo y lo levanto el cuerpo mal herido de su novio lo abrazo muy fuerte

-Espero que me puedas perdonar korra yo sé que muchas veces me porte como un tonto y que siempre terminaba discutiendo contigo, pero yo siempre te amé desde aquella vez que me robaste ese beso yo sé que vas a ser muy feliz con Iroh, el no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso- Mako tosió muy fuerte de su boca salió mucha sangre

-No digas tonterías yo te amo, y no me puedes dejar sola, discúlpame fui una tonta tienes que ser fuerte y resistir, no me puedes dejar sola, tú me prometiste que siempre íbamos a estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, aun témenos muchas que vivir juntos - dijo korra con mucha tristeza sus ojos se empezaron a aguarse

- Por fin has vuelto la chica de la cual yo me enamore- maestro fuego sonrió y muy lentamente su visión se hizo borrosa hasta que se oscureció totalmente su corazón dejo de latir, korra se sentía muy culpable por no haber hecho nada para detener esa pelea de sus ojos salieron muchas lágrimas,

mientras tanto la policía de ciudad republica arresto al general Iroh, el maestro fuego no quería que las cosas terminaran así, todo por un momento de ira irracional, se sentía tan mal al ver tan triste a su amada korra , pero no podía hacer nada era un peso que llevaría sobre su conciencia por toda la vida

Mako por que será que cuando pierdes a una persona que quisiste sabes lo verdaderamente importante que era para ti, quisiera tener el poder para regresarte la vida pero no puedo hacerlo, nunca hubiera querido que todo terminara así, korra le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, y sus ojos rodaban con pequeñas de lágrimas eran como gotas de roció y Caín sin para en las mejillas del maestro fuego

Este fue el final de un amor el cual solo dejo mucho dolor y tristeza

Fin

Todas las historias no pueden tener un final feliz esta es una loca idea que se me ocurrió no soy muy bueno escribiendo batallas entre maestros fuego

**Le quiero agradecer mucho a mi amiga gran amiga MtezPs muchas gracias por tu apoyo por siempre dejarme comentarios en mis fics y one shot por el tiempo que te tomas en leer mis historias muchas gracias siempre es muy lindo contar contigo te quiero mucho y siempre tendrás todo mi apoyo**

**Y también a mi jrossas gracias Jessi por tu gran apoyo por siempre estar al lado de este loco mira que últimamente e estado mucho más loco x que será xdd, siempre es lindo contar contigo siempre juntos mil gracias **

Gracias por el tiempo de leer mi one shot y espero sus valiosos rewies sé que no escribo bien pero hay voy gracias por su valioso apoyo de verdad lo aprecio mucho n.n

Y los que por algún motivo no dejan sus rewies también le doy las gracias

hikarus


End file.
